Hydraulic presses are commonly used in industry for the manufacture of machine parts. Dies mounted in hydraulic presses are often used to form machine parts from sheet metal or to trim flash from die cast machine parts. These presses have three main components including a base, a ram and a mechanism for moving the ram. The die is the cutting or forming tool which is mounted within the press. Typically, these presses have dies that are capable of forming or trimming one (1) to twenty-four (24) pieces at a time.
A die has two halves; the upper half is mounted to the ram and the lower half is mounted to the base. When the ram rises, the die is separated and the surfaces which perform the forming or trimming operation are exposed. The workpiece is placed in the opening presented between the die halves. When the ram drops, the die halves come together and perform their intended function. When the die halves separate, the machine parts or workpieces are commonly held to the top half of the die. When the top die half reaches the top of the press stroke, ejection pins release the workpieces from the top die half.
The workpieces must be removed from between the die halves. Currently, the only inexpensive method of removing these pieces from the press is by hand. There are hydraulic removal systems available on the market, but they are extremely expensive. The present invention by means of its unique simple design provides an inexpensive and efficient method and structure for automatically removing the workpieces from the press.
It is an object of this invention to provide a non-hydraulic press unloader for unloading workpieces from a press that is fully adjustable with respect to height and angle positions, movable and adaptable to any press, easy to use, provides safe operation, and is cost effective. The press unloader requires no separate power sources or timing mechanisms. It easily attaches, either permanently or removably, to virtually any press and utilizes the press ram for all motion as well as timing.